Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Rio's dreams have become strange... almost haunting. On top of that, her school is becoming full of drowsy people, yet Rio remains unaffected. Will her lack of sleep hamper her as she tries to figure out the cause?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: This story took WAY too long. I've had this idea in stasis for months, but kept getting stalled. Yes, I started this story back in freaking APRIL, yet it's finally finished now. I can't understand why I can't keep my head on track for these things. Oh, to hell with it. I shouldn't rant to you guys about my own problems. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams

Chapter 1

Rio looked around the darkened version of Heartland City, the sky above seemingly night, but there was an eerie red tint to it. "What the heck is going on here…?" She asked herself, her voice echoing. Moving without any idea of where she was going, the girl tried to see if she could find someone else, anyone else. "Hello?! Is anyone here?" Rio tried calling out. Her echo was met with seemingly no response, but after a few seconds, she heard a groan. "Eh?" Another groan was heard, and Rio pinpointed the direction of the echo, rushing after it. Managing to keep on track after hearing another groan, Rio rounded a corner, finding two people lying against a wall. Rio approached the person, and when she got closer, she recognized the people: Kotori and Tetsuo, two of Yuma's friends, looking pretty beat up. "Kotori? Tetsuo?" Rio approached them carefully, kneeling down and shaking them lightly. "Hey, you all right?"

Tetsuo groaned before he managed to open his eyes weakly. "R… Rio…?"

"What happened here, Tetsuo?" Rio asked. "What happened to you two?"

"It was… her…" Tetsuo groaned.

"'Her'?" Tetsuo only weakly pointed, Rio following him. In the direction of his point was a shadowed figure. From their distance, the silhouette was indeed female, with hair longer than even Rio's. The unknown female turned in their direction, appearing to lock eyes with Rio. When they did, though, Rio felt a twinge of pain go through her. "GAH!" She gripped her head, her eyes appearing to glow briefly.

"Rio… run…" Tetsuo got out before falling back unconscious.

Rio looked back up at the unknown girl, only to realize that she was mimicking the same head-grab as her, pink glows where her eyes would be. "You… Who are you?! What have you done?!" Rio shouted at her. The silhouette didn't answer; instead, she seemed to step forward twice, a light blue aura covering her. Then… she flew at Rio with the speed of a missile, making Rio recoil as impact seemed imminent, getting a clean view of the glowing pink areas…

"Nyah!" Rio shot forward, breathing hard in a cold sweat. Looking around, Rio realized that she was back in her bedroom, nothing out of place. She looked at her bedside: The clock said "2:43". "It was… a dream…" Rio's fear was quickly replaced by frustration as she flopped back onto her pillow. "I so don't need this right now…"

*Morning* *Heartland High School*

The high school was the busy building it normally was, with students either heading to classes or just talking with each other. Rio was on her way to her next class, dressed in her school's uniform: A blue-and-green uniform in a different style than Heartland Middle School's, having a ribbon on the chest indicative of sailor fuku-style uniforms (though that was pretty much the only similarity) that was color-coded to indicate her grade (as a junior, it was purple), but it did have two similar elements: No sleeves, and a very short skirt that was also purple to match her grade. Rio herself, though, looked like she didn't get much real sleep, with her hair being slightly off and her facial expression just saying "tired".

"What happened to you, Rio-chan?" Someone asked. Rio saw another female student looking at her worriedly. She was a few inches taller, having golden blonde hair and brown eyes, and her uniform had the same purple ribbon and skirt, indicating her being in the same grade.

"Ugh… Stupid bad dream." Rio groaned as the friend walked alongside her. "I could barely get any more sleep last night."

"Ouch. Any clue what it was about?" The friend asked.

"I don't think I want to remember. But it's an image I can't get out of my brain." Rio replied. "How well'd you sleep, Koko?"

"Like a log. Here." Koko produced a small pill bottle from within her uniform.

Rio took the bottle, noting the name of the medicine on the bottle and recognizing it. "This is some over-the-counter sleep medication." She looked back at her friend. "Did you take this out of your dad's pharmacy?"

"With permission, of course." Koko told her. "You and I are about the same weight, so I think popping two of those before bed can keep you asleep if things go wrong."

"If I have another nightmare, I'm not sure I'd WANT to stay asleep." Rio mused, looking at the bottle again before storing it in her book bag. "Let's just get to class. Hopefully I can wake up sometime today."

"Yeah… We don't need you dropping dead asleep while the teacher's talking." Koko said. The two girls made it to their next class, but they noticed that multiple students had their heads down, snoring away. One of them was being poked by another kid. "Okay, I did not plan this."

"At least I'm not the only one who had trouble sleeping today…" Rio said.

"Whoa, insomniac attack last night?" Another girl said, walking onto Rio's other side. She was also in the same grade, a bit shorter and stockier than the other two (but not unattractive), having crimson hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was holding three cans of soda in her arms.

"I don't know what it is, Makie-chan, but clearly something happened." Koko told her.

"Is one of those an energy soda?" Rio asked Makie. Makie held out a green can, which Rio took and opened. "Arigatou." She started downing the drink.

"I got us these sodas in case you two were having any trouble sleeping. I saw a few others looking drowsy earlier today." Makie said as she handed Koko a soda.

"Hopefully people just had a crappy night." Koko said, opening her soda before noting that Rio was still chugging her soda. "Jeez, Rio-chan, breathe!"

Rio finally took the soda away from her lips, gulping what was in her mouth before panting heavily. "Gomen, guys… I'm just… really frustrated right now. That bad dream I had, Koko… I've been having it for a few days now."

"Bad dream?" Makie asked.

"I keep seeing the city, dark, nearly deserted… Then I see this silhouette walking around. This pain hits my head…" Rio's hands began to shake. "Then she rushes me. Boom, dream over." She sighed. "I keep trying to figure more out, but I can never get anything but vagueness, and then last night, I somehow found myself asking square one questions."

"Nasty." Koko said. "You ever thought about seeking professional help for that?"

"With what money?" Rio replied.

She went to take another drink, but Makie grabbed her hands. "Easy, Rio-chan. You're shaking. Come on, let's just sit down." Rio nodded, moving toward her seat with Makie and Koko following her.

A minute or two after finding their seat, the teacher walked in. _'Hopefully this won't be such a long day…'_ Rio thought, still rather frustrated.

* * *

 **Vile: My long-overdue Numbershot is underway, and the pace will be kept. This Numbershot has been fully written out, so I'll have a new chapter every day until this story's done. I appreciate everyone's patience, and I deliver once more. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Do you guys who do these intros at the start of every fic chapter ever run out of things to say? That happens to me a LOT.**

 **Yuma: Is that why you sometimes to talk to us?**

 **Vile: Yeah. I used to have all sorts of quips for this. Now I've got almost jack squat.**

 **Astral: Using your creativity on stories may be taking its toll on your actual speech.**

 **Vile: Maybe, Astral, but at least the stories are where the creativity should go. I'm no stand-up comedian, after all. XD Anyhoo, enjoy Chapter 2, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams

Chapter 2

Thankfully for Rio, the energy soda she was drinking helped the day get up to speed, as she managed to perk up halfway through her class. The rest of the first half of the day went by at a normal-to-fast pace, leading up to the three girls meeting up in the center of their high school for the lunch period. "Haaaaahhh…" Rio sighed as she leaned back, lying on the grass with her arms behind her head. "I feel like a new girl."

"Man, what a day." Koko said, shielding her eyes a bit from the sunlight.

"It's so peaceful…" Makie breathed. "Almost like you could just fall asleep with the wind through your hair."

Koko looked around. "…I think a few people took that to heart." She pointed, Makie looking to see a few students asleep, making her giggle.

Rio let out a yawn. "That… actually sounds good…" She breathed, her eyes dropping before closing. Her breathing became slow and easy… for about five seconds. "Gyah!" Rio shot straight up again, looking a little freaked and getting her friends' attention, but quickly becoming angry. "Damn it!"

"You could not have fallen asleep that quickly, Rio-chan." Koko told her.

"That girl… I saw her again." Rio said. "I might need those sleeping pills after all. I need to stay asleep long enough to figure this out."

"Sleeping pills?" Makie asked. However, she slowly turned to Koko, her face disapproving. "Koko-chan…"

"What? I can't help a girl out when she needs it?" Koko tried to defend herself with.

"Lay off her, Makie." Rio told her. "With any luck, those pills can give me some answers."

*That Night*

Rio sat on her bed before pulling the sleeping pills out of her bag. A glass of water was on her end table. "Okay… What did Koko say…? Oh yeah, two pills." She opened the bottle, dropping out two white pills before slapping her mouth, gulping the pills before quickly drinking some of the water. "Guh… okay, you little nutcases." Rio said as she closed the bottle and set it on her table. "Let's see how good you are." The girl pulled the rest of her body into her bed, covering herself with the blanket and closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep and eventually succeeding.

*Rio's Dream*

Rio found herself in a very different area from her last dream: A deep forest, overgrown with weed-like flowers and vines, no end to it in sight, the sunlight partially blocked out. "Where am I now…?" Rio wondered, her voice echoing. Looking down, Rio noticed she was back in her school uniform.

"Oi, Rio-chan!" The echoes of her two friends sounded. Rio looked around, locking eyes with Koko and Makie, who were waving at her. Rio waved back with a laugh before running over to them.

However, before she reached, Makie said, "Follow us, Rio-chan!" before taking off running, Koko right behind her.

"Hey, wait up!" Rio called, keeping up her stride. Her friends led her on quite a bit of a chase, but none of them ran out of breath (likely because, well, it was a dream). Eventually, though, Rio saw light breaking through part of the forest, making her keep up with her friends before finally breaking through the forest with a final leap. When she landed (ended up tripping and landing on her face), she picked herself up and went wide-eyed. The forest gave way to a large grassy clearing with a hill, the sunlight shining fully upon the area, except for some shade provided by a lone giant tree. "Wow…" Rio looked around, seeing many kids from their school hanging out with each other: Talking, Dueling, whatever. She even saw two of them playing chess at a table somehow, and two lovebirds snuggling.

"Isn't it cool, Rio-chan?" Makie asked.

"It's so peaceful…" Rio said. "Where are we?"

"No real clue, but for a dream, it's pretty beautiful." Koko told her. "I'm glad I'm dreaming it right now."

Rio and Makie turned right to her. "Nani?"

"Wait a minute. I thought this was MY dream!" Rio cried.

"Me too! I found myself in the clearing when the dream started!" Makie spoke up.

"Okay, okay, hold on here!" Rio shouted, holding out her hands. "So, we're all asleep and dreaming… yet we're not just having identical dreams, but we're actually having the exact same dream?"

"And we can actually talk to each other during it, too." Koko said. "I would say something fishy's going on, but that would be a clear understatement."

Rio rubbed her temples a bit, then she felt a bit of pain go through her again. "Ah!" Her eyes flashed.

"Rio-chan?" Makie asked.

"This is just like what she told us about." Koko realized.

Through her pain, Rio looked around, not seeing anything that really caught her eye, before finally focusing on the big tree on the hill. Standing on the hill was the same figure from her past nightmares. "It's… It's her!" Koko and Makie turned to the figure.

The shadowed girl, however, looked right at Rio, and when she did, she seemed to be in pain, just like before. Shaking a bit, the shadow began levitating into the air. "Uh… What's it doing?"

"I know what it is…" Rio breathed, standing her ground. With a flash of her eyes, which made Rio's eyes flash, the silhouette darted forward through the air, directly at Rio. "Whoa!" Rio quickly leapt out of the way, making the silhouette fly right past her. As it was near her, time seemed to slow down. Rio looked right at the girl, whose body was completely black from head to toe even close up, gazing right into her identically-colored eyes. Within them, Rio saw fire and burning, but something else… Something familiar. It reminded her of… herself. "Who… are you…?" The silhouette didn't answer, instead hanging a U-ey to charge right back at Rio. This, however, ticked her off more. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Rio, rather than dodge, charged the silhouette and tried to throw a punch, but her fist instead went right through the shadow's head, not even hitting anything. "N-Nani…?" Because of this failed attack, the shadow kept moving and passed right through Rio, causing her eyes to glow, and only a slightly distorted voice sounding.

 **"Begone…"**

*Outside the Dream*

Rio's eyes involuntarily shot open, glowing a harsh pink, her face looking tense. "W-Why you!" Rio sat directly up in her bed, but after darting her head back and forth, the glow finally faded from her eyes, bringing Rio back to reality. "I'm… awake?" Rio shook her head to shake off her confusion. "H… How am I awake? That wasn't a nightmare…" Then Rio remembered what the silhouette told her: "Begone." "Did… Did she MAKE me wake up?"

*Inside the Dream*

Koko and Makie just stood there, frozen in shock. The silhouette and Rio both seemed to just be… vaporized, just by their contact. "R… Rio-chan?!" Makie cried.

"What the hell…?" Koko breathed. "Rio-chan wasn't kidding about what she saw in her own dreams… But now WE'RE seeing it. Just what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **Vile: The story is becoming interesting now. Has anyone guessed what the Number of this fic is yet? If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and the first person to correctly guess the Number gets a cookie. XD Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: For any of you people who tried guessing the Number of this fic and wondering where your cookie is, I forgot to mention: No cookie until the Number actually appears. So you people will have to be patient for a little while longer, heh heh. Enjoy Chapter 3, everybody!**

* * *

Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams

Chapter 3

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-* *THUNK*

Rio wordlessly slammed her fist on her alarm clock, her eyes clearly showing another lack of sleep. "Son of a bitch…" She groaned, pulling herself out of bed.

After taking her morning shower and getting dressed, Rio dragged herself into the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the fridge and plopping herself down in a chair, eating it half-heartedly. "Morning, Rio." Rio turned to see a woman with coral-colored hair and green eyes. When the woman saw Rio's eyes, however, her mood quickly changed from upbeat to concerned. "Ooh… Another rough night?"

"You don't know the half of it, Yozora-obaa-chan (Auntie Yozora)…" Rio groaned with her mouth full. She noted that her aunt was making a pot of coffee. "Can I borrow some of your coffee? I need a serious wake-up."

Yozora just looked at her for a moment. "Hmm… No problem. I've had your sort of day before. How do you want it?"

"Gimme whatever you usually do." Rio replied. When the pot was finally done, Yozora poured two cups, putting one in front of Rio with one cream and two sugars. Rio poured the contents of the cream cup and sugar packets into the coffee, slowing stirring them in.

At that moment, Shark walked into the kitchen. One look at Rio's face told him all he needed to know. "Again?" Rio nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, even I'd need coffee after what you've been through."

"I'm gonna collapse if this keeps up…" Rio groaned.

*At School*

"So, when that thing hit you, you woke up just like that?" Koko asked as she and Rio walked to her next class. Rio was a little more awake, but not fully.

"Mm-hmm… and I even took two of those sleeping pills, just like you said." Rio replied. "I actually had to drink coffee to get where I am now."

"Freaky. I still slept great after that, even though I will admit that I'm creeped out all to hell." Koko told her. As they walked through the hallway, though, another question hit Koko's mind. "Is it me, or does the school seem… emptier than normal?"

Rio looked around the school. There were noticeably fewer people in the school than there normally were. "Yeah… Where'd they all go?" The two of them entered their classroom and took their seats. "It even seems like some of the teachers are gone, too."

"This is too weird..." Koko breathed.

At that moment, Makie entered the classroom, looking a bit drowzy. "Hey, girls." She said sleepily.

"Makie, are you ok?" Rio asked.

"Oh, yeah, just a little…" Makie started saying slowly, before she just fell over on her face.

"M-Makie-chan!" Koko cried, she and Rio rushing over to her, turning her over.

Rio and Koko quickly rush to her, turning her over. "Makie?" Rio asked, concerned. Putting her head near her, Rio heard that Makie was still breathing in an even pace, making her sigh out of relief. "She's still alive."

"Then what…" Koko was cut off as a loud snore came from Makie.

A tic mark appeared on Rio's head. "She just... fell asleep." Rio began shaking the sleeping girl. "Darn it, Makie, this isn't funny!"

Koko looked out into the hall. "Uh... Rio-chan... It's not just her." Rio looked out to see a bunch of students lying asleep in the hall, other students looking concerned.

"What in the world? What's going on here?" Rio wondered.

"You guys didn't hear?" A boy in their class asked. "People keep falling asleep for no real reason recently."

"Seriously? Talk about your coincidences, right, Rio-chan?" Koko asked.

Rio looked at her, confused. "What do mean?"

"Well, you can't sleep, but at the same time, the whole school is falling asleep."

"It's not like I CAN'T sleep, it's just... something keeps MAKING me wake up." Rio then groaned, feeling the fatigue again. "If I can't get a full night's sleep soon, I feel like I'm gonna die."

"Whoa, easy there, drama queen." Koko said, only to follow it up with a yawn of her own.

"Oh, not you too." Rio groaned with a facepalm. However, out of the corner of her eye, Rio noticed someone hiding behind the corner of another hall. She seemed about as wide awake as Rio was (well, by comparison of the others in the building). "Eh?" The girl noticed Rio looking at her, jumped out of shock, and ran away. "Hey, wait a minute!" Rio immediately gave chase, Koko running after her.

"What's gotten into you?" Koko asked.

"That girl up ahead is acting really suspicious. I think she might know something about what's going on." Barely a second after she said that, Koko grabbed Rio by the back of her collar, bringing them both screeching to a stop. "Oi!"

"Rio-chan, I can clearly see what the lack of sleep is doing to you." Koko told her. "I've seen that girl around. She's a total wallflower. One look from anyone sends her down the hall."

Rio shook Koko off of her. "Koko, did you even look at her, like squarely in the eyes?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I just did, right before she took off. You know what I saw? Not a trance of exhaustion." Rio pointed at her. "You, on the other hand, can barely keep your eyes open."

"So she isn't *yawns* having any trouble sleeping." Koko told her, blinking sleepily. "Big deal. Not everyone here is." Koko grabbed Rio again and tried to drag her back to class.

Rio, however, broke her grip again. "Look around, Koko. This isn't normal. The school this empty, people falling asleep in the halls." A girl slides down the wall across from them as if to prove her point. "You can't tell me something bigger isn't going on here."

"Look, I believe you. This kind of thing doesn't happen." Koko said. "But do you have any clue what it could be? At all?"

"That's why I'm trying to catch that girl. If she's the wallflower you claim she is, then there's a chance she saw something while nobody was noticing her."

Koko facepalmed. "Really, Rio-chan?"

At that moment, the P.A. system switched on, the announcer yawning. He sounded very bored. _"Attention students, due to an influx of drowzy students and a large absence of teachers..."_ He yawned again. _"Classes... are… hereby… can… celled…"_ A clattering sound was heard along with microphone feedback, and then snoring came over the system.

Koko sweatdropped. "Talk about convenient..."

"There, you see? Now come on, we've gotta find her and find out what's going on." Rio told her.

"Look, I admit that the three of us interacting like we were in that dream last night was beyond weird, but is this something we need to look into?"

Rio rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting like your brother's crazy friend, that Tsukumo kid." Koko told her. "Don't you think lack of sleep is just making you jump to conclusions?"

"I'm not crazy, Koko!" Rio snapped. "Why wasn't she sleepy like everyone else in this school?!"

"Maybe she is, but she hides it about as well as you and me." Koko turned around and started pacing. "All I know is, there is a much more rational explanation to what's going on then pointing fingers at the quietest wallflower in school. We just need to calm down, and look-" She turned back around to see that Rio was gone, making her sweatdrop. "Ugh... Darn it, Rio-chan..."

Meanwhile, Rio was running in the direction that she saw the girl run. _'Koko, if you only knew what my brother and his 'crazy friend' have been doing. Even if I am wrong, I just gotta know if she's related to this.'_ Rio turned the corner, only to see that the girl was completely gone, making her growl. "Darn it, Koko! Now I've lost her." Rio tried to calm herself down. _'OK, gotta think. If I were a shy, scared girl, where's someplace on campus I'd hide?'_ All of a sudden, Rio was grabbed by the back of her shirt and pulled. "Whaa!" She looked back to see that it was Koko.

"I'm getting you out of here before you get yourself suspended." Koko said.

"By who? The staff is as asleep as the students."

"Yeah, but think about when they wake up. That would get ugly." Koko then started dragging Rio away yet again. Rio tried to think of an argument, but couldn't, resorting to merely crossing her arms in frustration as Koko dragged her away. However, the girl that Rio saw peeked out from behind another corner, unseen by Rio. If Rio saw her, she would've seen the bloodshot nature of weary eyes…

* * *

 **Vile: The mystery deepens…**

 **Rio: Why do you pull the rug out from under us a lot?**

 **Vile: Because… it's fun?**

 **Rio: *sweatdrop***

 **Vile: Don't get bent out of shape, Rio. The fic's only half over. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: IDK about you readers, but this Sunday is kinda boring. Part of it is because I'm not working anymore (I had a seasonal job, but I got let go =/), but I guess part of it is also because I haven't posted anything yet. XD I guess I'd better change that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams

Chapter 4

*That Night*

As Rio drifted off to sleep, this time her dream took her back to the school. Rio looked around the empty building. "Huh? Why am I here?" A strange female chuckle caught her ear. "Who's there?" The chuckle became a full laugh as a figure, the silhouette that Rio kept seeing, glided past the hallway. "Get back here!" She took off after the figure, which appeared to lead Rio on a wild goose chase throughout the halls. Finally, Rio appeared to corner the figure, but she headed through the doors to the gym. "You're not getting away this time." Rio burst through the gym doors and got a flash of white light in her face... and found herself back at the giant tree in the field. She looked behind her to see the door she came through had vanished. "Grrr... I know this is a dream, but this is going to make me lose my mind." Rio growled, frustrated. She looked around the area, noting that there were far more people in this area than before. Then something hit her. "Wait a minute, everyone from school's here. Guess everyone falling asleep actually is getting to me." That chuckle was heard again, instantly irritating Rio. "Okay, I know you're here! Where are you?" The chuckle seemed to be coming from the tree. Rio looked over, and saw the girl that ran from her hiding behind the tree. "I know you're back there. Come out where I can see you." The girl didn't move, but Rio could clearly see her shaking behind it. "Okay then..." Rio started to approach the tree, but from behind the other girl, the silhouette emerged. _'There she is!'_ Rio and the silhouette locked eyes, causing another jolt of pain to go through both of them, Rio's eyes glowing pink. "K... Kuso...!"

Then, a struggling voice came from the silhouette. **"You... How did you... break through...?"**

"I... don't know... what you're... talking...about..." Rio groaned. "This... is... my dream."

The silhouette's glowing "eyes" glowed even harsher, then it charged forward, passing right through Rio. **"BEGONE...!"**

Rio woke up, screaming and bolting upright, her eyes glowing before they dimmed. Seeing she was in her room, she sighed in relief. Then, she heard a knock on her door. "You OK, Rio-nee?" Shark asked from outside.

Rio fell back onto her pillow. "No..." She croaked from exhaustion.

"Can I come in?" Shark asked, worried. Rio didn't answer, worrying Shark, so he came in anyway.

"I can't... take this anymore... I need to sleep..." Rio panted.

Shark sat on the edge of her bed. "I know how you feel."

"How could you?"

"Because for a while, I had nightmares too when you were first in the hospital."

Rio's eyes opened. "These aren't normal nightmares, Ryoga."

"Eh?"

"My dreams... They've been CONNECTING with other dreams, like they're all one and the same." Rio told him. "And there's something in there... something controlling it."

Shark thought about it for a moment. "…How well have you memorized your Deck?"

Rio sat up and looked at him. "You're thinking Numbers, aren't you?"

"Hard not to. Something about this situation seems to say a Number might be involved. Hang on a sec." Shark ran to his room and back in a few seconds, and when he got back, he handed her a card.

Rio was confused. "Shark Drake?"

"In case you end up facing a Number, this'll give you an edge." Shark told her.

Rio looked at Shark Drake for a moment, then came to a decision. "Thanks, Ryoga... but no." She handed Shark Drake back to him. "If I find a Number, I'll take it down with my own hands. They picked the wrong girl to get on its case."

Shark smiled. "That's my older sister. Go get 'em." He got up off her bed and started out. "Still, keep a picture of Shark Drake in mind, just in case you need a little back-up. It's not wrong for siblings to help each other, and anyone who messes with you, messes with me too."

Rio nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Shark stopped at the door. "Be careful, Rio-nee. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. I'm not going to be a victim again." Rio told him confidently. The two siblings said their goodnights, and Shark left the room. _'I've been letting this dream get the better of me, mainly because it isn't a normal dream. Somehow that girl I saw is connected, and one way or another I'm going to find the answers.'_

*The Next Day*

After a rough night, Rio mixed a thermos of her aunt's coffee and some energy drink she got yesterday, and headed for the school, hoping to find some answers. "I thought I'd find you heading this way." Rio turned to see a rather drowsy-looking Koko walking up to her.

"You look like your night was awful, too." Rio said.

"Not *yawn* really..." Koko replied. "School was cancelled today, you know."

"I know, but right now, I have a feeling that's where the answers to this mystery lies." Rio told her. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going there."

Koko sighed. "Why am I bothering to tell yo- Eh?"

"What?"

Koko pointed, Rio turning to see the girl who hid from her jimmying open a window, entering the school. "What's she doing here?"

"I knew it. She was connected to all of this."

"Oh, come on, Rio-chan…" Koko said while yawning.

"At the very least, she might know something. Come on!" Rio rushed toward the school.

Koko groaned. "We are so going to be in trouble for this." She followed after her.

Rio went through the same window that the girl went through, Koko coming in after her. Rio looked back and forth as Koko fell over as she got through. "Okay, where'd you go...?"

Koko slowly got to her feet. "Come on, let's just get out of here."

"Forget it. Whatever's behind this, I'm gonna find out." Rio said. Then, she noticed something floating by. "What the...?"

Koko raised an eyebrow. "Is that... some kind of spore?"

A few more spores drifted through the air. Rio approached them and looks around the corner. "They're coming from... one of the science labs!" Koko then sneezed. "You ok, Koko?"

"Yeah, gomen." Koko said drowsily. "One of the spores... flew up... my... no..." Koko then collapsed onto the ground, snoring.

"K-Koko!" Rio inadvertently inhaled one of the spores, but barely felt any effect, feeling only slightly weak. "What... What is this stuff?" Rio rushed over to the lab and pushed open the door, going wide-eyed at what she saw. "What the..." There were multiple plants that had grown to odd proportions, spores floating around the room. At a table, though, was the girl, her back turned to Rio, working with a machine with captured spores in a tank.

"Okay... One more..." She pressed a button, and the spores in the tank were sucked through a tube, being processed into a powdery form, before being deposited into an empty aerosol container. "Finally..." She grabbed the aerosol can and placed it into a bug sprayer. "Please work... PLEASE work..."

"Oi!" Rio yelled.

The girl whirled around, showing herself as having dark green hair in two huge pigtails, gray eyes, and coke bottle glasses, but she quickly freaked out. "NYAH!" Her freakout made her accidentally release a spray of powdery gas right in Rio's face.

Rio coughed from the spray. "What is this...?" She looked back at the girl. "Eh? Rise Nagisa?" She facepalmed. "Of course you ran from me. Koko was right: Biggest wallflower in the school. I am a complete idiot." However, Rio immediately started feeling very drowsy. "Uhh... What the...?" Her sleepy body stumbled.

Rise gulped. "I-I-It works...?" Immediately, she turned the sprayer on herself and blasted herself in the face with the gas.

"What… did you...*yawns*...do?" Rio groaned.

Rise's eyes started to droop. "Finally... I can... *yawns* ...sleep..." Rise then collapsed onto the ground, fast asleep. Rio yawned before the spores took effect, collapsing right after her and entering her dream.

*Dream World*

Rio found herself back at the open grove. "Well, I'm back here again. Now what?"

 **"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"** That voice rang out again. Rio turned to see the silhouette standing in front of the giant tree, with Rise passed out behind her. Now that Rio could see her clearly, she appeared to be wearing a sleek dress, as the curves of her body were clear.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Rise?" Rio asked.

 **"She came to me. The poor girl couldn't sleep a wink, so my power gave her what she wanted... sort of."** The silhouette replied, conjuring a few spores in her hand. **"My spores pack a powerful knockout punch, as you're no doubt aware."**

Rio glared. "So YOU were the one that caused all those people to fall asleep."

The silhouette chucled. **"Obviously."** She looked down at Rise. **"And now, like everyone else, this dear child will sleep...for eternity."**

"Nani?!" Rio cried.

 **"While they sleep, my spores place them in a state of bliss. I keep them happy... and they keep me strong."** The silhouette told her. **"But you... Somehow you were always immune to my spores. I knew you were dangerous, so my spores created illusions to deal with you."**

Rio immediately pieced it together. "My nightmares."

 **"Correct. And yet, here we are."** The silhouette sighed. **"I suppose now I'll have to take a more hands-on approach with you."**

Rio's glare sharpened further. "I'd say 'Wait until I get my hands on you', but we know how that went last time."

 **"So I'll just have to break you down."** The silhouette summoned a Duel Disk from nowhere on her arm. **"Once I crush you, I'll lock you in a nightmare from which you will never awaken. You made a huge mistake trying to get in my way."**

Rio closed her eyes and began thinking. _'OK, gotta focus. This is a dream world, so I should be able to have some pull. Just gotta focus on my Deck and Disk...'_ Feeling a weight on her arm, Rio opened her eyes to see her Duel Disk in place, making her smile. "Awesome." She turned a glare on her opponent again. "You should've known better than to mess with a Kamishiro!"

 **"Is that a fact? Well then, let's see your skills, girl."** The silhouette said.

"D-Gazer, set!" Rio called out, using the dream world to gain her D-Gazer on her left eye. No indications from the AR system happened, but both Rio's D-Gazer and the silhouette's left eye flashed.

"DUEL!/ **DUEL!"**

* * *

 **Vile: A Duel in the dream world is about to get underway! Next chapter, we'll see what this shadowy creep has in store for Rio. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Finally, the Duel gets underway! *feels eyes on self* Calm down, folks, I've got the cookie ready. I'll be saving it for the end of this chapter, though, since we haven't actually seen the Number yet. ;) Anyhoo, let's not waste any more time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams

Chapter 5

 **Rio LP:4000**

 **Shade LP:4000**

"The first move is mine! Draw!" Rio drew her card. "Mermail Dinichabyss no kouka hatsudo!" She took Mermail Abysshilde and sent it to the Graveyard. "By discarding a WATER monster from my hand, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" A torrent of water burst out of the ground. "Arawareyo, Mermail Dinichabyss!" The torrent was dispelled by a giant green fish humanoid in silver armor, carrying a red spear.

Mermail Dinichabyss (Abyssteus): Lv.7 WATER Aqua ATK:1700/DEF:2400

"And since I've Summoned it, I can add a Level 4 or lower Mermail from my Deck to my hand." A card slid out from Rio's Deck, which she grabbed. "Mermail Abysshilde no kouka hatsudo! Because it was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Mermail monster from my hand!" Another torrent of water burst out of the ground. "Arawareyo, Mermail Abysspike!" The torrent was dispelled by a muscular blonde merman with silver armor, a silver tail, and what resembled a lance as part of his back armor.

Mermail Abysspike: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1600/DEF:800

"Furthermore, Mermail Abysspike no kouka hatsudo! Because I Special Summoned it, I can discard a WATER monster from my hand to add a Level 3 WATER monster from my Deck to my hand." Rio sent Mermail Abyssgunde to her Graveyard, then swiped a card from her Deck. "But since the card I added was Mermail Abyssdine, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" Another torrent of water revealed a young pink-haired mermaid with a blue tail and light blue armor, giving off a giggle.

Mermail Abyssdine: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:1000/DEF:500

"Mermail Abyssgunde no kouka hatsudo! Because I discarded it, I can Special Summon a different Mermail from my Graveyard!" A fourth torrent of water shot up. "Mermail Abysshilde, Tokushu Shoukan!" From this torrent, another mermaid appeared, having orange hair in a long braid, a white tail, and pink armor.

Mermail Abysshilde: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:1300/DEF:400

"And last but not least, Mermail Abysslung, Shoukan!" Rio's final Monster Zone was occupied by a red-haired merman with a black tail, white chest armor, a black helmet, and two anchor-shaped gauntlets.

Mermail Abysslung: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1200/DEF:1800

"And because I control Abysslung… all WATER monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points." Abysslung clashed his gauntlets together, creating a flash of blue light that bathed all five monsters.

Dinichabyss ATK:2000

Abysspike ATK:1900

Abyssdine ATK:1300

Abysshilde ATK:1600

Abysslung ATK:1500

Rio let out a breath. "I won't hold anything back against you." Shade didn't reply. "Nothing to say, huh? Fine. I'm gonna tear you apart for what you're doing. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Rio's facedown emerged.

 **"Watakushi no turn… Draw."** Shade drew her card. **"Your gusto is admirable… but you will see how powerless you really are."** She picked a card from her hand. **"Margrapevine no kouka hatsudo. Because I control no monsters, I can Special Summon it from my hand."** Her monster appeared as a female figure, but her hair was made up entirely of vines, as was her flowing ballgown of a dress. Each ear had a bunch of grapes dangling from it like an earring.

 **Margrapevine: Lv.3 EARTH Plant ATK:600/DEF:800**

 **"Furthermore, Garde Knight, Shoukan."** This monster was a fairly standard knight, but his weapons were interesting: He carried a pitchfork in one hand and a bladed hoe in the other, and slung on his back was a pair of oversized hedge clippers. Like Margrapevine, his hair was made out of vines, some of which coiled around his armor.

 **Garde Knight: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior ATK:100/DEF:2000**

"100 Attack Points?" Rio wondered.

 **"Garde Knight no kouka hatsudo."** Garde Knight used its hoe to plow a small part of the ground. **"When this card is Normal Summoned while I control another Plant-Type monster, I can send a Plant-Type monster from my Deck to my Graveyard,"** she sent Lonefire Blossom as she said this, the card flying into the plowed earth, which Garde Knight re-buried, **"to add another one from my Deck to my hand."** Another card slid out from her Deck, which she grabbed.

 _'She's got something big planned…'_ Rio thought to herself.

Shade's eyes flashed. **"Watakushi wa, Reberu San no Margrapevine to Garde Knight de Obarei!"** Both of Shade's monsters turned fully orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. **"Ni tai no tsuchizokusei (EARTH Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku."** A red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. **"Ekushiizu Shoukan!"** Next to Shade, a large bunch of leaves grew in front of the base of the giant tree, giving off a mystical glow. **"A nymph as innocent as the trees are old.."** The leaves then parted, revealing them to actually be the hair of a wood-skinned feminine creature, which opened her cute green eyes. **"Melias the Tree Spirit!"** She did not appear ready for battle at all, two orange Overlay Units circling her.

Melias the Tree Spirit (Meliae of the Trees): Rank 3 EARTH Plant/Xyz ATK:1700/DEF:900 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

 **"Melias no kouka hatsudo."** One of the Overlay Units was absorbed into her leafy hair, making it glow. **"By using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard."** Melias squinted her eyes shut, channeling the green glow into the grass. A different glow appeared in the spot where Lonefire Blossom was buried, and a yellow plant began to grow quickly from that spot. **"Yomigaere… Lonefire Blossom!"** The plant finally bloomed, revealing a bulbous yellow end that glowed. **"Quick-Play Magic, Inferno Reckless Summon, hatsudo! Because I Special Summoned a monster with 1500 or fewer Attack Points, I can Special Summon every copy of it that I have from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So I will Summon two more copies of Lonefire Blossom."** Two more yellow plants grew before blooming into bulbous yellow flowers.

Lonefire Blossom x3: Lv.3 FIRE Plant ATK:500/DEF:1400

Melias: 1 Overlay Unit

"What in the world are you doing?" Rio wondered.

Shade chuckled. **"Watch and learn."** She thrust her arm forward. **"Lonefire Blossom no kouka hatsudo!"** The three glowing plants grew larger and larger, their glows turning brighter. **"By releasing all three of them, I can Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from my Deck for each one of them, no matter their Levels!"** Then, all three of them exploded, releasing a mass of yellow particles that converged on three areas, causing three large flowers to start growing, their blooms in view. **"Arawareyo!"**

The first bloom bloomed into a giant red flower, but within it, a female figure rose up. She only came up to the bottom of her hips, but her figure was apparent, having pale skin and red flowers making up her hat and parts of her outfit, the bottom part being a pink flower. **"Tsubaki (Princess of Camellias) Tytannial!"**

The second bloom bloomed into a giant sunflower, with another female figure that had darker skin, larger eyes to allow the color (pink) to be seen, yellow petal-like hair, and a dark burgundy dress with green and light purple leaves on it. **"Himari (Princess of Sunflowers) Marina!"**

The third bloom bloomed into red and yellow maple leaves, revealing a third female figure with pink eyes, pinkish skin, a green dress, and an elaborate headdress made out of red and yellow maple leaves. **"Aki (Princess of Autumn Leaves) Chirubime!"**

Tytannial, Princess of Camellias: Lv.8 WIND Plant ATK:2800/DEF:2600

Marina, Princess of Sunflowers: Lv.8 FIRE Plant ATK:2800/DEF:1600

Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves: Lv.8 EARTH Plant ATK:1800/DEF:2800

Rio backstepped. "Bakana… Three Level 8 monsters just like that!"

 **"This might be YOUR dream, young one… but this is MY world."** Shade rose her arm. **"Watakushi wa Reberu Hachi no Tytannial, Marina, Chirubime de Obarei!"** Her three new monsters turned fully green (Tytannial), red (Marina), and orange (Chirubime) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, but Shade herself was standing dead center on top of it. **"San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!"** All three monsters struck Shade, covering her with a color-changing aura, before she herself was sucked into the portal. **"Ekushiizu Shoukan!"** Her voice echoed as a burst of light erupted from the portal.

The number "87" formed and flashed in red, then the monster's sealed form emerged: A massive pink flower that hadn't bloomed yet. **"Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Hachijuunana (Number 87)!"** Shade could still be heard in spite of being nowhere. Ice grew from the underside of the blossom, surrounding it on all sides while causing it to grow larger before finally blooming, releasing snowflakes everywhere. **"Almighty sovereign that blooms in the harshest weather…"** Ice grew out of the center of the flower, changing into a feminine waistline with black armor and a bared midriff, the "87" visible on said midriff. **"Grace this lovely grove with your chilling elegance…!"** The ice created black-armored arms, one of which was unarmed but with snowflakes dancing around it, but the other wielding a black bladed instrument that resembled a bow. Finally, the ice formed out of the ice, long hair growing from it before shattering into long and flowing pink hair with a wing-shaped hair decoration made out of the same black metal. The female monster opened her pink eyes and smiled… then she spoke. **"Setsugekka Bishin (Beautiful Goddess of the Four Seasons)…"** Her voice was identical to Shade's. Crossing her arms, the Number gathered snowflakes around herself before dispelling them by shooting her arms out, three blue Overlay Units circling her. **"Queen of Nights!"**

Number 87: Beautiful Goddess of the Four Seasons – Queen of Nights (Queen of the Night): Rank 8 WATER Plant/Xyz ATK:3200/DEF:2800 3 Overlay Units

Rio shivered a bit from the sudden cold. "Ryoga was right. Numbers!"

 **"Now do you see? With a loss of only three cards… I amassed enough power to show you my true form."** Number 87 told her. **"I control almost everything here. With a wave of my hand, this warm summer day…"** She waved her hand, and in seconds, the time of day began to progress quickly, and the giant tree's green leaves began to change to orange, brown, yellow, and red, falling from the tree. **"…becomes a chilly autumn evening…"** Then, as the leaves rapidly fell, snow began to fall as the sky became dark. **"…and then a frigid winter night."** Number 87 crossed her arms. **"The only thing I can't control here… is you. You were immune to my spores, so you actually stand a chance of stopping me… but with control over my own Deck, I can stack any manner of offense against you. Queen of Nights no kouka hatsudo."** She absorbed one of her Overlay Units by catching it with her free hand, causing snowflakes to appear over it. **"I have three effects that I can use by using an Overlay Unit. One of them allows me to target a face-down Magic or Trap Card you control, and so long as I exist on the field… you cannot activate that card."** Number 87 moved her hand in front of her face and blew into the snowflake cloud, blowing snowflakes toward Rio's field. The snowflakes coated Rio's facedown, freezing it solid. **"You are at my mercy now. Queen of Nights attacks Mermail Abyssdine!"** Snowflakes converged on her hand, forming a large arrow made of ice. Placing the arrow into her instrument, strings of blue energy appeared on it, and she pulled the arrow back like a bow, aiming at Abyssdine. **"Beautiful Ice… Arrow!"** 87 then launched the arrow, which barreled toward the mermaid, making her scream.

"Mermail Abysslung!" Rio called out. The black-tailed merman rushed over, pushed Abyssdine out of the way, and held his gauntlets in front of himself, only for the arrow to smash right through them and strike his chest, obliterating it.

 **"Nani?"** Number 87 wondered.

"Mermail Abysslung is the only WATER monster you can target for an attack while it's on the field. Abyssdine is safe." Rio told her.

 **Rio LP:2300**

Dinichabyss ATK:1700

Abysspike ATK:1600

Abyssdine ATK:1000

Abysshilde ATK:1300

 **"I knew you were going to be a problem…"** 87 mused. **"However, I have confidence that I will beat you."** Shade's Duel Disk appeared on 87's arm, and she gained her hand. **"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end."** Her facedown emerged.

 _'I have to step up my game.'_ Rio thought. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card and smiled. "Yosh. I release Abyssdine and Abysshilde!" The two mermaids let out a yell before being covered by water, the torrents merging into a larger one. "Adobansu Shoukan! Koi, Mermail Sarhuabyss!" The torrent was dispelled by a giant armored humanoid whale carrying a large hammer.

Mermail Sarhuabyss (Abyssbalaen): Lv.7 WATER Aqua ATK:2500/DEF:2000

Rio thrust her arm forward. "Watashi wa, Reberu Nana no Mermail Dinichabyss to Mermail Sarhuabyss de Obarei!" Both of Rio's larger monsters turned fully blue before shooting into the air in a spiral. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" AR lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and AR rain began to fall as the red spiral portal opened. The two monsters flew into the portal, and lightning flashed again. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the thick mist of rain, an enormous monster emerged. Its lower body appeared to be that of a large blue dragon, but the upper half was that of a muscular man with blue armor, long curly gray hair, and what looked like a small crown, holding a golden trident staff. "Arawareyo! Mermail… Gaioabyss!" With a grunt and a wave of the staff, the rain was dispelled, allowing the monster's whole form to be seen clearly, two blue Overlay Units circling its upper body.

Mermail Gaioabyss (Abyssgaios): Rank 7 WATER Aqua/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units

 **"What are you planning, girl?"** Number 87 wondered.

"Just watch." Rio said, taking the last card in her hand. "Equip Magic, Abysscale – Ketos, hatsudo!" Bluish-purple aquatic armor covered Gaioabyss's human body. "This card gives the equipped monsters 800 Attack Points."

Gaioabyss ATK:3600

"Mermail Gaioabyss no kouka hatsudo!" Gaioabyss absorbed one of his Units through his trident, which began to glow bright blue. "By using an Overlay Unit, all of your monsters that have less ATK than Gaioabyss have their effects negated for the rest of this turn!" Letting out a yell, Gaioabyss fired powerful blasts of lightning that caused a lightning storm, one of the bolts striking Queen of Nights, causing her visible pain.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** She screamed.

Gaioabyss: 1 Overlay Unit

"Now I'll take you out! Mermail Gaioabyss! Attack Queen of Nights!" The large monster caused the storm to restart, but rain, lightning, and wind were gathered into each point of the trident. Then, Gaioabyss fired it all out as a massive blast of the three elements, which struck the plant queen and consumed her.

 **"This… isn't… over…!"** Number 87 screamed before her body was obliterated. When the storm died down, Number 87 was using her Shade body again, panting.

 **Number 87 LP:3600**

"But I'm not done! Mermail Abysspike, attack Shade directly!" Abysspike swam forward, the armor on his back glowing silver before becoming an actual lance of energy. He then gained a powerful burst of speed while spinning, passing straight through Number 87's body like a missile, and it appeared to truly hurt her, as she stumbled with wide eyes.

 **Number 87 LP:2000**

Number 87 panted heavily. **"You… annoying pest..."**

Rio wasn't affected. "I'm getting you out of everyone's head. Turn end!"

87 slowly leaned back up, straightening herself. **"Okay… Now you need to be taught a lesson, girl."**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Margrapevine (YRPOtaku169)  
Level 3 EARTH Plant  
ATK:600/DEF:800  
If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Plant-Type monster.

Garde Knight (YRPOtaku169)  
Level 3 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:100/DEF:2000  
When this card is Normal Summoned, if you control a face-up Plant-Type monster: You can send 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Garde Knight** " once per turn. You take no battle damage from battles involving Plant-Type monsters you control.

* * *

Vile: The Number is revealed to be Number 87: Queen of Nights, so the cookie goes to… AuthorD! *opens a box full of cookies* Take your pick of the good stuff, pal! *notices the other reviewers* …Oh, screw it. It's the least I can do since I keep you guys waiting. Have at 'em, everyone! Don't forget to drop a review if you guys liked this chapter! Ja ne for now!

Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: How's those cookies treating you, everyone? Heh heh, I knew it would be a good idea. I'm sure you're all waiting for the final chapter of this story, so without further ado, I give you what you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 87: Sweet and Sour Dreams

Chapter 6

 **"Okay… Now you need to be taught a lesson, girl. Watakushi no turn. Draw!"** She drew her card. **"Magic Card,** Replanting **, hatsudo! This lets me return a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard to my Deck."** Queen of Nights was placed back into her Extra Deck. **"Furthermore, Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon Lonefire Blossom from my Graveyard in Attack Mode."** The familiar yellow plant grew before blooming its bulbous yellow flower.

Lonefire Blossom: Lv.3 FIRE Plant ATK:500/DEF:1400

"This thing again." Rio mused.

 **"And you know what I will do. Lonefire Blossom no kouka hatsudo!"** 87 said as Lonefire's flower grew larger as its glow became brighter, then its flower exploded, releasing yellow particles that converged on one area, creating a growing flower. **"Tokushu Shoukan!"** The new flower bloomed into cherry blossom petals, and like the last three, a female figure was in the center of it, having long black hair and dressed in clothing reminiscent of a purple kimono, holding fan made of the same cherry blossom petals. **"Ōhi (Princess of Cherry Blossoms) Talaya!"**

Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms: Lv.8 WATER Plant ATK:2800/DEF:1200

 **"Now, little girl…"** 87 held up another card. **"I'll show you the ace up my sleeve. Magic Card, hatsudo!** Sovereign Crown of the Seasons **!"** From a swarm of flower petals appeared an extravagant crown adorned with the same flowers as the four princesses: Cherry blossoms, sunflowers, autumn leaves, and camellias. **"I can only activate this card if I control a Level 8 Plant-Type monster with 2800 Attack or Defense Points, as well as having 2 or more of this sort of monster in my Graveyard. But because I do… I can utilize all four of them to Xyz Summon myself once more!"** A swirl of flower petals erupted from the crown as Talaya took hold of it.

"Nani?!" Rio cried.

From purple portals, Tytannial, Marina, and Chirubime reached out, each grabbing hold of the crown, causing the top of it to glow. **"Watakushi wa Reberu Hachi no Talaya, Marina, Chirubime, Tytannial de, OBAREI!"** Her four monsters turned fully blue, red, orange, and green, with the crown turning blue as well, before they spiraled into the air. **"Yon tai no shokubutsuzoku (Plant-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!"** A galaxy portal opened up again underneath Shade, and all five parts sailed inside, taking her with them. **"Ekushiizu Shoukan!"** Another burst of light occurred.

The number "87" formed and flashed as Queen of Nights's flower returned, ice growing from it. **"Return to us, Nanbaazu Hachijuunana!"** The flower bloomed, sending snowflakes everywhere, and Queen of Nights's body began to grow from the ice. **"Setsugekka Bishin – Queen of Nights!"** Queen's body changed from ice to flesh, armor intact, but now she wore the Sovereign Crown of the Seasons on her head. A bright flash came from her eyes, and she let out a laugh as she dispelled the snowflakes, five blue Overlay Units circling her.

Number 87: Beautiful Goddess of the Four Seasons – Queen of Nights: Rank 8 WATER Plant/Xyz ATK:3200/DEF:2800 5 Overlay Units

The revived Number adjusted her crown. **"Ah… It feels so good to wear my crown again."** She breathed. **"This crown awakens my true power, girl. Through it, the effects of every Plant-Type monster used to Xyz Summon me are given to me!"** The four different types of flowers began to glow. **"Through Talaya, not only are Plant-Type monsters other than myself indestructible by card effects, I gain 100 Attack Points for every Plant-Type monster I control."**

Number 87 ATK:3300

 **"Through Tytannial, if you attempt to target a monster I control, I can merely release a Plant-Type monster to negate that effect and destroy it. And Chirubime means I am the only monster you can attack."** 87 waved her hand dismissingly. **"But should you manage destroy one of my monsters anyway, Marina allows me to crush one of your cards in retribution."** An evil smirk came across her. **"Under normal circumstances, this Duel would not favor me, but here, in this dream world… I am unstoppable."** Rio groaned. **"Queen of Nights no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can use another of my effects: Granting myself 300 Attack Points!"** One of the blue units was absorbed into her crown, showering herself with snowflakes.

Number 87 ATK:3600 4 Overlay Units

 **"Now, let's get you ready for your eternal nightmare. Queen of Nights attacks Mermail Abysspike! Beautiful Ice Arrow!"** Snowflakes created another ice arrow, which she readied into her bow and fired, the arrow slamming right into Abysspike's chest and obliterating it.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Rio cried as the attack flung her back, sending her to the ground.

 **Rio LP:300**

87 gave a noblewoman's laugh. **"You were in over your head the whole time. I was ready for you even in spite of what you could do. Let's see what you can do for your final turn. Turn end."**

Rio brought herself to her feet. "I… won't give up. Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card and sighed. "Turn end."

 **"Hmm. What a disappointment. Watakushi no turn. Draw!"** Number 87 drew her card. **"You didn't activate your Trap Card beforehand, so there's likely no reason to worry about it. Magic Card, Overlay Capture, hatsudo. This card takes your monster's final Overlay Unit and adds it to my own."** A tractor beam shot out from the Magic Card, latching onto Gaioabyss's second Overlay Unit and pulling it away, moving it into orbit around Queen of Nights.

Gaioabyss: 0 Overlay Units

Number 87: 5 Overlay Units

 **"Queen of Nights no kouka hatsudo! I gain 300 more Attack Points!"** Another Overlay Unit showered her with snowflakes.

Number 87 ATK:3900 4 Overlay Units

 **"Prepare to sleep forever, young one! Queen of Nights attacks Mermail Gaioabyss!"** Another ice arrow was formed and fired, barreling toward the powerful Mermail.

"You're too confident! Trap Card, Abysscorn, hatsudo!" Rio flipped her Trap up. Gaioabyss suddenly looked angry, and his eyes went shadowed, glowing from behind them. "This card increases Gaioabyss's Attack Points by 1000!"

Gaioabyss ATK:4600

 **"Sneaky little whelp!"** 87 growled. Gaioabyss fired a bolt of lightning from his trident, smashing the ice arrow into nothing while simultaneously electrocuting Queen of Nights.

 **Number 87 LP:1300**

 **"I should have frozen that card again when I had the chance. I won't make this mistake twice… Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"** 87's facedown emerged.

Gaioabyss ATK:3600

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Rio drew her card. "Magic Card, Xyz Gift, hatsudo! Since there are two Xyz Monsters on the field, I can draw two cards!" Rio drew her new cards. _'Wait, if I can deceive her and get a little lucky…'_ "Equip Magic, Abysscale – Mizuchi, hatsudo!" More armor was equipped to Gaioabyss, being black with sea green adornments, which seemed to fuse with the previous armor and make a new set. "This card gives Gaioabyss 800 more Attack Points!"

Gaioabyss ATK:4400

"Gaioabyss, attack Queen of Nights!" Another blast of water, wind, and lightning barreled toward Queen of Nights, blowing clean over her.

 **Number 87 LP:800**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Rio's facedown emerged.

 **"Watakushi no turn! Draw!"** Number 87 drew her card. **"You won't surprise me again. Queen of Nights no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, you cannot activate that card you just placed!"** Snowflakes gathered in her hand, then Queen of Nights blew snowflakes at the facedown, which coated it and froze it solid. **"You stalled me this time, girl, but let's see you do it again. I'll draw a card next turn that is certain to break you down. Turn end."**

Number 87: 3 Overlay Units

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Rio drew her card. _'This is my last draw. Did I get what I need?'_ She flipped her card around and smiled. _'Perfect! Sorry, Ryoga, but my own Deck came through for me this time.'_ Her eyes closed. "You know what's sad?" Number 87 didn't like the sound of that. "You spent most of this Duel manipulating your Deck to try and beat me. I didn't do a thing to give myself a better hand. And yet, after everything you did…" Rio smiled at her. "I still win."

 **"Nani?!"** 87 shrieked.

"That facedown isn't meant to handle a battle, is it? It's in case an effect slips through your defenses." Rio stated. Queen of Nights was now sweating: Her facedown was Overlay Wedge, meant for if she got another Overlay Unit. "But sometimes, even a Number can fall to enough muscle. Equip Magic, Abysscale – Kraken, hatsudo!" A third set of armor merged with Gaioabyss's armor, this one being white with gold trim, creating one seriously powerful armor. "This card gives Mermail Gaioabyss a final boost of 400 Attack Points."

Gaioabyss ATK:4800

 _"4800 Attack Points…?!"_ Number 87 breathed in fear.

"And it's more than enough to wipe out what's left of your Life Points."

Number 87 ATK:3900

 **"Bakana… I'm not supposed to lose here! I control this world!"** The Number shrieked.

"You control everything except me, Number 87, but that's where you fell short." Rio told her. "This is MY dream… and I don't lose in my dream! Mermail Gaioabyss, final attack!" The armor the massive Mermail wore flooded power into his trident as wind, water, and lightning gathered into the points again, turning the elements green, purple, and white. Then, with a powerful yell, Gaioabyss fired the elements as one, the beam surging with power, before it smashed clean into Queen of Nights, consuming her.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** She screamed as her body was completely eradicated, leaving no trace behind.

 **Rio LP:300**

 **Number 87 LP:0 – LOSER**

"…Sweet dreams." Rio said with a smirk, feeling her gear vanish from her body. Walking over to where Number 87's Shade body once stood, Rio bent down and picked up all that was left: 87's card. "That'll teach you to mess with people." Then, Rio noticed that the grove was beginning to wither away, and the people that were there began to vanish before her eyes. However, she smiled. "Everybody must be waking up." Her own body began to glow white. "Well… Looks like I'm outta here." She closed her eyes and allowed her body to vanish from the dream as it began to disintegrate itself.

*Real World*

Rio's eyes shook as she let out a groan. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision blurry at first, but it slowly cleared up, making out Shark, Ariel, and Yozora looking at her. "Rio-nee?"

"Ryoga…" Rio slowly sat up, stretching her arms before letting out a breath. Her eyes showed that her lack of sleep was finally gone. "Ah… I feel amazing!" She looked around, noting that she was back in her bedroom. "How'd I get back here?"

"Ryoga followed you when he saw that you went to your school even though it was deserted." Yozora told her. "What were you thinking, Rio?"

"I had to get some answers as to what was going on. You heard of that, didn't you?" Rio asked. The others nodded. "Well… I got my answer." She reached under the blanket. "When I woke up, I felt this in my hand." Rio held out Number 87's card.

"So it was a Number after all." Ariel said. Shark took the card from Ariel.

"It controlled powerful spores that were causing everyone to enter states of permanent sleep. But for some reason… nothing happened to me." Rio said. "The Number even considered me a threat." She smirked. "Not that I blame her. I took her out." Rio's D-Gazer, which was nearby, began ringing. "Eh?" Rio grabbed the device and turned it on. "Hello?"

 _"*yawns* Hey, Rio-chan."_ Makie said on the other end.

Rio was delighted. "Makie!"

 _"I am so glad to be awake. Koko-chan's awake, too."_ Makie told her. _"In fact, everyone that fell asleep is waking up!"_

Rio let out a breath. "That's good to hear."

Koko peeked her head into frame. _"The only bad thing about this is that school comes back on Monday."_ She shrugged. _"At least we've got a weekend to cool off!"_

"Yeah… we're gonna need it." Rio said, and the call cut out. "Okay, I need to get out of this bed. I am rested and raring to go!"

Yozora smiled. "All you need is to get yourself ready, and we'll load up the car." Rio laughed before getting out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

"You've got a very strong sister, Shark-kun." Ariel told him. Shark only nodded with a smile on her face. He was glad that he was able to get over (most of) his worries: Rio was tough enough to handle herself, even against a Number.

In the bathroom, Rio brushed her hair, getting any bed head out of it. However, despite her smile, there was a nagging question in the back of her head: 'Why wasn't I affected by those spores? Is there something… wrong with me?'

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Replanting  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard: Return it to your Deck.

Sovereign Crown of the Seasons (YRPOtaku169)  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate only if you have a face-up Level 8 Plant-Type monster with 2800 ATK or DEF, and have 2 or more Level 8 Plant-Type monsters with 2800 ATK and/or DEF in your Graveyard, all with different names. Target those monsters: Xyz Summon 1 "Number 87: Queen of the Night" from your Extra Deck, using the targets and this card as Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). The monster Special Summoned by this effect gains the effects of any Plant-Type monsters attached to it as Xyz Material.

* * *

 **Vile: *sighs* Another Numbershot done and dusted. In spite of how long it takes me to get to these things, it always feels good to get one done and to see what my fans think. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see you all in my next work! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
